Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by substitutexXxreality
Summary: Harry and Ron are both now seventeen. Harry lives in Boston in an expensive apartment, and it definately is a shock when the Weasley's find Harry's about to fly them away for two weeks. But when Harry is kidnapped, mistaked for Daniel Radcliffe, it is up


_Take me Out To the Ball Game!_

_Prolauge #1 _

The Burrow was my home. I never left it. Well, not if you include school… but still, I, Ron Weasley never even went to Diagon Alley except to buy supplies for the new school year. Harry Potter was my best friend but how could he betray me by bringing me so far away from my home for the first time?

How could he bring me to Boston, Massachusetts?

Although this story is told from another's heart, listen closely to their words, and you shall know my first ever trip to the Home of the Free, and the land of the brave… or something like that.

Whatever it was, it was definitely _not _Ottery St. Catchpole.

Finally of Age - Prolauge #2

Ron Weasley lay troubled on his bed. He was tired, but could not sleep for the safety of others. See, he had turned of age but with the reign of Voldemort at hand it was foolish to sleep if you were a friend of Harry Potter's. It was six 'o clock in the morning and most of the Burrow was asleep, except for obviously Ron. He looked his side and sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek… his sister had climbed into the bed next to his overnight, even though she was sixteen years old. She was like a daughter to Ron; he wanted her to be safe… Fat Chance. Voldemort has probably already found out that Ginny was now more than a sister to Harry. Better him than Michael Corner, Ron couldn't help thinking. At least Ron could trust Harry with Ginny, but if he ever hurt her, than that famous Bat-boogey hex of his sister's would really make history. Rather, it would make Harry history.

Ron stroked his sister's cheek, looking at her hair, sprawled out across her face, illuminated by the rising sun and eventually she stirred.

"Mm… G'morning Ron."

She said softly, slowly sitting up and Ron stood over her bed, smiling at Ginny, who gave him a puzzled look until he replied,

"Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny stood up and gave him a hug, and headed towards the door. The click of the knob echoed through the room as a small piece of paper hit the floor, making a noise sort of like this,

Click

BANG!

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron smacked himself. He recognized the banging sound almost as well as the voice punishing him enough already…

He had told Harry to come at Noon.

Ginny gave Ron a raspberry as he scrambled down stairs, she following close behind. When they finally got down there, they saw a scary-looking Mrs. Weasley pouring a tall glass of Orange juice in front of a rather short boy with messy jet-black hair and wide, circular glasses Ron recognized as Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Ginny was overjoyed, apparently. She ran over immediately and hugged him with a kiss on the cheek. Harry turned red, and Ron rolled his eyes. He came over, and gave his best mate a pat on the back, stealing a piece of flapjacks while he was at it.

"Hey, Harry… 'ows you're summer going? Muggles creepin' you out too much?"

Ron asked questionably. Harry chuckled and shook his head,

"Nah, I moved out weeks ago and rented an apartment somewhere in Boston." Harry said this simply, but Ron exploded.

"What?"

"Boston. It's in Massachusetts?"

"Still not getting where you're going, bud."

"Ron, apparently they don't teach geography here."  
Ron shook his head, no. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, chewing the last of his breakfast.

"Ron! I live in _America _now!"

Ginny gazed in amazement, Mrs. Weasley gave a dreamy sigh, like she was remembering something.

"Harry, tell me… how are you paying for an apartment in a very large city?"

Harry took another bite, and then explained.

"Those muggles eat up galleons quick, they take them as real gold… I'm filthy rich in America! Often get mistaken for some bloke named Daniel Radcliffe, whoever he is."

Harry shrugged, and Mr. Weasley, who nobody seemed to notice, seemed to burst out in excitement.

"Daniel Radcliffe is the star of the Harry Potter movies!"

Ron spit out the orange juice he was drinking, Ginny gave a shriek of shock, and Harry gave a clear look of disbelief.

"I'm a movie?" Harry said, chuckling, eating his breakfast again.

"Quite right you are. A lovely woman named J.K Rowling records most of the moves you make. I've actually met her before, talked to her about if she herself believes in Harry Potter… said no, and signed my book. I then asked her about some new muggle technology. Said she wasn't the person to ask. Was puzzled at my use of the word muggle but then took me as a devoted fan with a strange resemblance to the Arthur Weasley in he book series. Little did she know? Well, anyways she's a pretty nice, not to mention rich, bloke."

Arthur concluded, going back to his breakfast as the room froze. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"So that explains all the times I was kidnapped by screaming girls…"

He chuckled, but then froze when his eyes lay onto his watch.

"Bloody Hell! Our plane leaves in an hour and a half and we're not even packed!"

Everyone looked at Harry, puzzled except for Mrs. Weasley who gave a nervous smile.

"Did I forget to tell you all? Harry is bringing us for two weeks to see his new apartment!"

Again, time seemed to stop. Ginny tried to look happy, but anybody could see she was rather disturbed. Ron was no better, but Mr. Weasley seemed happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Really? We actually get to fly on an aero plane?"

Harry chuckled, and nudged him thoughtfully. "Free peanuts and all."

Mr. Weasley ran upstairs, most likely to start packing.

"Err… I better get packing."

Mrs. Weasley said. Her son and daughter both nodded nervously and ran upstairs too. Harry went back to the fireplace to go find his trunk, and soon the entire kitchen of the burrow was as empty as Harry's newest apartment, many miles away.


End file.
